Cooling systems are employed in various devices including electronic devices. Examples of electronic devices can include personal computers, servers, televisions and home entertainment systems. Electronic devices employ various types of electrical components such as processors to achieve their intended functionality. Many electronic devices offer increased performance such as faster processing speed. With this increased performance often comes increased heat generation. Such developments, among other factors, can create a demand for cooling systems for use with electronic devices.